


i've spent way too much time thinkin' about

by lovelybandito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda?), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, and their adopted son, dont worry it will end happy, platonic husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybandito/pseuds/lovelybandito
Summary: ranboo and tubbo have been having fun being married with their adopted son michael.but now ranboo is heading back to his house and techno and phil find out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 336





	i've spent way too much time thinkin' about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing homework the other day
> 
> note: the title has nothing to do with anything, was just the song i was listening to at the moment  
> (everything is temporary by cavetown)

tubbo and ranboo were sitting on the small couch in tubbo’s house in snowchester. a fireplace was lit in front of them, warming them against the cold snowy air outside.

they’d spent the better part of the day making gold rings for each other, to symbolize their marriage (even though they weren’t married by a priest they agreed that these rings would be their wedding). the rings were engraved with each other’s initials since it was way too hard for them to fit their full names.

after they finished, they had sat down and been talking for a few hours. michael, their adopted piglin son was sitting on a blanket in the corner of the room playing with some rocks tubbo had collected from by the water earlier.

the taller of the two teens looked out the window. it was hard to tell through the clouds if the sun had truly set, but it was getting darker. he should probably head home now.

or he could stay the night and make his way back tomorrow.

he had to be back tomorrow though, his pets needed to be fed. he’d given them enough food to last three days when he left yesterday but, being ranboo, he worried they'd run out before those days were up.

“it’s dark outside already, you’re gonna spend the night?” tubbo asked.

“yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

tubbo went to pick up michael and put him back in his room, which, as of a few days ago, had half-walls and a door, instead of being made of iron bars. the tiny piglin crawled over to his small bed and laid down. he was surprisingly easy to care for, though the two had nothing to compare him to.

they continued to talk late into the night until they both ended up asleep on the couch, leaning against one another wrapped in the warm blanket puffy had made for tubbo.

* * *

ranboo woke as the sun began to shine through the windows. he could feel the weight of tubbo’s head on his shoulder.

moving slowly, he got up. ranboo picked up tubbo’s head and set it on the couch softly, not waking the brown-haired boy.

he walked over to the window to look outside. there was snow still covering the ground but the sky looked clear and free of clouds.

ranboo decided to cook some potatoes for breakfast. he grabbed a few freshly picked potatoes that they had picked from the farm outside yesterday, lit the furnace, and put them inside.

it only took a few minutes for them to finish and by the time they were done, tubbo had begun to wake up. the shorter boy sat up on the couch and yawned.

“good morning husband,” he said to ranboo in a mockingly cordial tone.

ranboo laughed, “good morning tubbo.”

tubbo stood up, stretching, and walked over to the table where ranboo had just put two plates of potatoes.

they joked around while they ate. at one point ranboo almost spit out his drink from laughing so hard.

“do you wanna work on the hotel for a bit before i go back to my house?”

“yeah! maybe we can put in the floor at the main entrance!”

so they did. leaving michael at home, the two friends - well husbands technically - worked on the bee n’ boo hotel until the mid-afternoon.

ranboo and tubbo spent the whole time laughing and playing, once even devolving into a game of chase when tubbo stole ranboo’s pickaxe and wouldn’t give it back until ranboo caught him and tackled him to the grass. despite that, they actually made good progress on the hotel.

the sun was starting to fall down the sky after a while.

“i should probably get going so i'm home by tonight.”

“aww man.”

“sorry tubbo! maybe you can come hang out at my house soon, enderpearl misses you.” ranboo said, leaning down to hug the shorter boy. he started walking down the prime path, turning back to wave at tubbo, who was dramatically pouting at him.

so ranboo made his way down the prime path and to the nether portal. as he passed through the nether portal back to the overworld by his, techno, and phil’s place, he was grateful for the lack of snow falling. he had armor on but snow still would hit his face when it snowed, leaving small burns, so he was glad that the clouds hadn’t brought snow.

by the time he reached his house, it was actually getting dark. as they heard the iron door close, all of ranboo’s pets came running over to him to greet their owner.

“hi, hi i missed you guys,” ranboo said, smiling as he pet the various creatures.

he went over to a chest he had and pulled out some food, carrots for the rabbits, fish for the cats, and some raw steak for dogboo.

he was about to go upstairs to set his armor and things down when he heard a knock on the door.

“hey ranboo, mate! saw you come back and wanted to invite you over to dinner. techno made some rabbit stew and there’s plenty for you too.”

ranboo walked over to open the door to philza. “yeah, i can be over in a few minutes!”

“okay cool!” the blue cloaked man made his way back to the cabin.

ranboo followed shortly after, having set his things down.

he looked down at his hand. he’d promised tubbo he’d never take the ring off and he wasn’t going to break that promise. hopefully they didn’t notice it. or ask him what he’d been doing the past few days.

yeah that wasn’t going to happen. he was screwed.

as he reached the door, he knocked, before his mind could start spiraling and he could chicken out.

behind the door he heard a shout, “you can come in ranboo!” that was phil.

he walked in, making his way to the open seat at the table.

“how’ve you been ranboo? haven't seen you around recently,” phil asked the enderman hybrid. techno was quiet.

“oh. y’know doing things and stuff.”

techno looked up at ranboo. “like what?”

“umm... i’ve been hanging out with tubbo. we’ve been working on a hotel we decided to make. it’s been coming out pretty well,” ranboo quickly replied.

“tubbo?” techno questioned. ranboo knew techno wasn't a big fan of tubbo, seeing as he was the last president of l'manburg.

“well he’s the closest person to my age here other than tommy so. it kinda makes sense? i guess? for us to be friends.” ranboo was now fidgeting with his hands under the table uncomfortably.

“glad you’ve been having fun ranboo! let’s eat now, before it gets cold,” phil stated with a glance at techno, clearly sensing building tension. techno relaxed slightly.

the three ate the soup in silence until phil looked over at ranboo. “is that a ring?”

ranboo froze, still holding his spoon. “oh. uh. yeah.”

“i’ve never seen you wear it before.”

alright. this was it. he’s just gonna get it out of the way and tell them. ranboo set the spoon down in his bowl. he took a deep breath to calm himself down before he spoke. “it's new. tubbo and i got married so we made them yesterday for each other.”

“heh?” techno was now looking at ranboo questioningly. phil was also watching him, silently encouraging him to continue talking.

“uh. yeah. we got married? well there was no ceremony, we just kind of agreed on it and made the rings to symbolize them.”

“i didn’t know you guys were together but good for you mate.”

“oh no no no, it’s platonic. we’re just friends. it was just a random thing tubbo suggested and so we did it,” ranboo laughed awkwardly. “i mean we already basically have an adopted son and we hang out all the time so.”

the tall enderman-hybrid glanced up to see how phil and techno were reacting. phil was smiling slightly and techno looked as though he was trying to keep as straight a face as he can, not show any emotion.

“sorry, sorry, i know you guys don’t really like tubbo but i promise i’m not like joining snowchester or anything and i won’t betray you or anything.”

“kid, it’s okay, i believe you.”

“if he comes over here he’s not allowed into the cabin. he can be outside and at your house but not in here unless phil or i say so.” ranboo nodded.

pretty quickly afterwards, ranboo left back to his house.

as soon as he exited the cabin, he let out a big sigh, his hands shaking. oh god. it went better than he’d expected though. hopefully it doesn't change things between them all.

he should message tubbo and let him know. now that he’s told phil and techno, and they had said it was alright for tubbo to come visit, maybe tubbo can come over tomorrow.

* * *

phil was looking out the window watching as ranboo walked back to his newly renovated house. the poor kid was clearly stressed about having to tell him and techno, he had seen how fidgety and shaky he had been. he looked over at techno who was putting up the bowls from dinner.

“not what i was expecting to hear but.”

“he can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn’t betray us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the ending of this chapter being slighty angsty? and open ended. i havent written the rest of this but wanted to post what i did write because i always write things and just dont post it so here


End file.
